


Últimas palavras

by Arymura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura
Summary: Doctor's Fall





	Últimas palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449004) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura)



 

 

Hey, Doctor. Será que agora você estaria orgulhoso de mim?

Eu gosto de pensar que sim.

Eu ouvi suas palavras, eu me dei uma morte digna e agora morrerei novamente, aqui, pelas minhas próprias ações, lutando pelo o que acredito.

**_Por você..._ **

Será que um dia nós nos veremos novamente? E, se isso acontecer, eu lembrarei do que sou agora? Ou queimarei como o sol, até explodir?

Hoje eu deixo essa batalha, jogada ao solo, mas em paz, pois para mim a guerra acabou.

Essa foi a minha última chance de provar que eu mudei.

**_“Sem esperanças_ **

**_Sem testemunhas_ **

**_Sem recompensas“_ **

Sua esposa estava certa, isso é a única coisa que você acredita.

**_Eu só queria que houvesse estrelas..._ **


End file.
